


In the Room, the Women Come and Go

by Elsie876



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Genderbend, Genderswap, M/M, Men are manly and girls are girly, No Plot/Plotless, Please forgive any mispellings and grammer errors, Research is for wussies, Riza barely shows up, Roy and Ed 4evah!!!, Written in three hours, awesome clothing descriptions, serious consideration of biological differences between genders, their love is so true and pure, what do you mean it's ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Ed are destined soulmates, but when an alchemic reaction goes wrong, how will they cope? Pls read and review!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Room, the Women Come and Go

From the moment he saw Roy, Edward knew that he was destined to be his soulmate. When their eyes first met, Edward could feel the bond between them like an electric shock flowing between them….

Roy felt it too which was why they were now making love. However, they weren’t exchanging their fluids in a bed or anything ordinary like that. They were co-joined on desk. But it was not just any desk. This was Roy’s desk of love.

Edward never felt so complete as when Roy’s love popsicle entered his man-cave. When they’re bodies joined together they became one body one mind one soul. When Roy came inside him, Edward always cummed too and he could see kittens exploding out of volcanoes.

Then Roy stopped and left his boypussy bereft of his libidinous cock. 

“What’s the matter, Flamiekins?”

(Roy licked him when Ed called him that)

“Well Eddie-baby, I have a great idea. I want to take this desk to the next level.”

“What could be better than this, lovemuffin?”

“I’m going to transform this desk into a BED!”

“With Alchemy, sugarpoo?”

“You got it!”

Roy slapped his hamds down onto the desk and there wasa big flash of light and Edward blacked out.

When Edward woke up, he didn’t notice anything different about hisself. Sure, Roy had boobs, but that didn’t mean that Ed had boobs too. Then he looked down and screamed like a little girl.

“Boobs!Boobs! Roy, we have boobs now!”

“Wassup dude?”

“Roy we now have boobs and our dicks are gone!”

Roy stuck a finger down his gential area and found a sheath instaed of a sword. 

“This is horrible!” Roy ejaculated.

“I know!” Edward moaned.

“You realize what this means, Fullmetal?”

“We’re chocks now?”

“We have nothing to wear now>”

As soon as Roy said this, Ed knows that he is right. Being a grill was one thing. Not having anythibg to wear and no makeup. That was a trahedy.

“What are we going to do about it.”

Roy curled her newly long hair around her finger. “We are going to get Riza to tell us what the coolest stores in Amestris are and we’re gonna go there and look stylin’”

Riza not only told them about the best stor for girls in Amestris, she drove them there herslef and helped yhem pick out their new looks. What is the coolest store in Amestris, you may ask/ Hot Topic*, of course.

 

It must have breen destiny that brought them to Hot Topic that day because “You and I” by Lady Gaga was playing over the speakers and that was their song. When Edward first heard it, he ahd to stop with Roy anf cry from the sheer poetry of it alll.

With Rizas help though, they were soon outfitted with the coolest clothes Amestris had for girls. Pleather corsets, nine-inch stiletto heels for Edward, stiletto boots for Roy, a black miniskirt and fishnet stockings for Edward, black pleather pants with red flames racing up the sides for Roy, a short black tank top woth red flowers silkscreened for Edward (he was a girl so he licked flowers now) and a black tank with skulls and crossbones and a pleather jacket with an orange linning for Roy.

Once they had girl clothes, they moved onto makeup and it looked perfect the first time they apllied it. Once they were doen, Roy turned to Edward and grinned.

“We look shinny now.”

Then Edward had an astounding revelation.

“We’re chicks now so that makes us Sapphic lovers now>”

“Yes, my love,” expactorated Roy. “Do you know what we can do now that we’re lesbos?”

“What, darling?”

 

“We can braid each other’s hair!”

And so they went back to Roy’s office and just sat there braiding and re-braiding eacho ther;s hair. Occasionally they’d nuzzle each other’s bellies too and that experience was so intense that Edward saw puppies jumping off of waterfalls. When he was a guy Edward had licked to be fucked hard, but they were girls now and had to girly things now. 

After two weeks of this, edward dared rto ask the unspeakable.

“Can we kiss now, Roy?”

Roy bluched. “Oh I couldn’t do that you, Eddie-darling. We’re so sensitive now.”

“Please, Flamiekins?”

Before Roy could answer, Olivier Mira Armstrong came riding into Roy’s office on a unicorn.

Riza peered around what used to be a door on a functioning doorframe.

“I tried to stop her Roy, but…”

“Ha! Nobody can stop me when I’m on an important mission,” Olivier articulated.

“What is this important mission, Olivier,” Roy breathed.

“You two need to kiss for the good of Amestris. Otherwise the balance of tectonic energy will be off because you two keep siphoning it off in your UST. Nowv kiss!”

Roy reached down and kissed Edward and it was the most amazing thing ever. Church bells rang, people applauded airplanes flew over them, champagne bottles burst ove them and Edward felt funny things in his ladybits. All was well now.

**Author's Note:**

> *Amestris has Hot Topic because I say it does.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[cover art] In the Room the Women Come and Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236848) by [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei)




End file.
